


Never wanted any trouble (but he sure wanted me)

by Ambzidoodle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, BAMF FEMALES, Badass Women, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, Soz, Strong female friendships, actual female friendship, alternate core 4, everyone is bi, i got bored at work, i still don’t know how to tag this as I don’t know where it’s going, no gargoyle king, still don't know what to write in these, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambzidoodle/pseuds/Ambzidoodle
Summary: “What is a queen without her king?”I don’t know, but let’s ask Cleopatra, Nefertiti, Hatshepsut, Sammuramat, Victoria, Elizabeth, Amina, Tzu-hsi and the countless other kingless queens who turned mere kingdoms into the greatest of Empires.~ Nikita GillIn which Veronica refuses to be a pawn in her fathers games.Slow Burn Jeronica that starts with Bughead.





	1. Burn

It’s 3am when Veronica finally returns home, she’d stayed late to run the accounting for the end of the month to ensure that everything was above board and clearly documented. It had taken all summer but she was finally finally in a strong enough position to start making moves against her father. 

Veronica turns on the stove and brings over a pot of water so that it can boil, she’s starving and pasta with pesto sauce is all she’s really been thinking about since she started her walk home. 

Veronica wanders to her small bedroom and kicks off her shoes, changes into sleep shorts and a night shirt and throws her Pops uniform into the wash basket. Rummaging in the drawer she finds a pair of fluffy socks and pulls them on. 

Walking into her bathroom she grabs a couple of face wipes from a packet and walks back to the main rooms to switch the television on and add the pasta to the now boiling water. 

Throwing herself onto the couch see scrubs her face with the face wipes to remove a day’s worth of makeup and grease from her skin and promises herself that she will clean her face properly before she falls asleep, she flicks through the channels on the TV until she finds an all night station playing reruns of “Friends.” Veronica walks into the kitchen to check on her pasta and grabs a jar of premade pesto sauce from the fridge, she does a silent cheer when she sees a couple of slices of garlic bread from Pop’s still in the fridge and shoves them under the grill to heat them up. 

Veronica hums softly as she stirs pesto sauce through her pasta and contemplates her plan of action for tomorrow, firstly she’s going to sleep in, for as long as she can, it’s been three months of pulling back to back shifts at the diner and the speakeasy to make sure she has the funds to be independent.

To keep Pop’s afloat and convert the basement into the speakeasy, to buy this trailer and some decent thrifted furniture. Apart from her mattress, she paid good money for that. 

Secondly she has a meeting with the former Mayor McCoy to discuss becoming emancipated from her family. Cheryl, surprisingly has been the most helpful and very discreet about her situation. 

Thirdly, to meet the redhead and her girlfriend who are going to take her shopping to buy some more ‘Southside friendly’ outfits. Veronica wants nothing more than to blend in, keep her head down and fix what her father is determined on breaking. 

Veronica transfers her pasta into a bowl and adds the garlic bread, she fills a large glass with water and moves to the sofa puts her dinner, breakfast (she isn’t sure) on the coffee table.

Sighing, she wraps herself in a large blanket and settles down to eat and watch the antics of Chandler and Joey. It’s funny, Veronica thinks to herself, how much she prefers this. This easier, less formal way of living. The serpents have a delightful habit of saying exactly what they mean rather than alluding words, twisting metaphors and veiled threats that her parents always used.

Veronica finishes her meal and takes her bowl and cutlery to the sink, quickly washing them and leaving them to dry on the draining board, before returning to her spot on the sofa. 

Veronica scrolls through her phone aimlessly jumping from app to app as Friends continues to play in the background. When her phone starts to ring she starts as Archie’s name flashes across the screen.

“Archiekins” she breathes down the line “you’ve no idea how good it is to..” 

“Ronnie,” his voice sounds so cold that she stops, the words that wanted to tumble from her mouth about how much she had missed, how happy she was to hear, how glad she was. All stopped by a singular word. 

“I don’t want to see you anymore.” he says and Veronica feels as though her world has stopped, the walls of the trailer start to close in. 

“What?” She manages to push out, still sounding cool, and collected despite the fact she feels like she is breaking into pieces. 

“I don’t want to be with you.” Archie repeats, his voice echoing down the line, cold and distant “Mom is pretty confident she can get the charges dropped but I don’t want anything to do with Hirams’ little puppet. You’ve destroyed everything I care about.”

Archie launches into a tirade, all the hurt and suspicion that has been building comes pouring out, pointing out her every flaw, every mis-step, he goes so far as to critique her performance in bed and finally, finally compares her to the girl next door, her best friend.  
“If I could do it again,” aware he is now twisting the knife “I would, I’d pick her over you a million times over. You’re all style Veronica Lodge.” He laughs “I don’t know why I spent so long trying to love a shadow.” 

The phone clicks, the line disconnects. Veronica sits there, stunned and then all at once the world speeds back up and Veronica is shaking and tears are streaming down her face but she doesn’t make a sound. Never make a sound she thinks as she winds her fingers into her hair and pulls, digs her fingers into her thighs, because if you make a sound they’ll know you’re hurting and they’ll never stop. 

Veronica manages to send off two texts “I think Archie just broke up with me” she heaves out another shuddering breath. Acknowledging the fact that she seems to be in the middle of the worst panic attack she’s ever had, doesn’t seem to make her feel any better. 

Veronica curls into a ball, shaking. In her heart she knows it’s dramatic and ridiculous but she feels like her heart is breaking open and her whole chest is on fire. Her throat is aching and she wants to scream but she can’t and this makes her want to scream more, but she has trained herself too well, to respond to trauma by not drawing attention to herself and now when she is alone and can scream all she wants, as loud as she wants, she can’t. 

“Veronica?” she registers the call of her name, but it feels as if she is underwater and she cannot force her limbs to move. “Veronica! Open the goddamn door!”

“It’s open, she hasn’t locked it.” Red and pink hair come tumbling through the doorway and see Veronica shaking, dark eyes wide open, not moving, tears falling, hands almost ripping hair out at the roots and they baulk. Neither girl has ever seen Veronica so vulnerable and neither seems to know how to respond. 

“V?!” A panicked voice can be heard outside, “V. where are you?!” Cheryl rips the front door open, and the blonde haired Betty Cooper is standing there, in pyjamas. 

“She’s in here Betty” Cheryl says from the top of the trailer steps, moving to the side to let Betty through then locks the door behind her. 

Betty rushes to Veronica and gets down on her knees in front of her best friend and softly coax her hands from her hair, pulling black strands from them and then holding her tight. “It’s okay V” she whispers “whatever happened, we can fix it.” 

Veronica mournfully shakes her head, “you can’t fix this B” she rasps, tears still streaming “even Betty Cooper brand magic and optimism won’t fix this.” Cheryl moves over to her and wraps her in the blanket has become loose. 

“You need to tell us what happened Veronica.” Cheryl utters lowly, “Did he hurt you, we can make him pay.” 

Veronica wipes her eyes with shaky hands. “Revenge won’t make this better. Not right now” she whispers as she pulls her hair into a ponytail, pulling wet strands of hair from her face. “He didn’t even do it in person” Betty and Cheryl look disgusted, Toni walks to the kitchen and begins to rummage through the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of vodka, three glasses and a tray of ice. 

“Alright Emily Strange” she says “what did the moron do?” Veronica smiles at her sadly as Toni sets up three glasses, fills them with a healthy slug of vodka and drops a couple of ice cubes into each glass. 

“I am the devil incarnate.” Veronica utters as she reaches for her glass, “I have been informed of my myriad of failings, including being to sarcastic for my own good, the reason his life has been destroyed and last, but definitely not least; not being commanding enough in the bedroom” she rubs her hands across her eyes, sounding tired “I just don’t want to be in control all the time.”

Cheryl snorts, “No offence” she begins and the three girls shoot her a look and Cheryl huffs. “Fine, full offence,” she takes a swig of from her glass “but who is he expecting you to be? Mary Magdalene?” 

Veronica takes a breath and looks at her blonde haired best friend “not exactly” she utters staring into her glass “B, I’m so sorry but he compared me to you.” 

Betty looks up, shocked. “What?” 

“You are the warmth of the sun Betty Cooper, a goddess on earth and I am not worthy to walk in your brilliance” she hiccups “I am all style, he doesn’t know why he spent so long trying to love a shadow.” Veronica downs the rest of her glass, relishing the burn it gives her.

Betty takes a drink, winces as the liquid slides down. “What” her voice dark and eyes slanted “did that boy say?” 

“B, I don’t want to hurt you” Veronica says mournfully. Betty gathers her best friend in her arms, clings to her as Cheryl and Toni join in where they can, a mass of arms and legs wrapped over each other. 

“Veronica” Betty whispers “I need to know, I need to know what he thought he could say to you.”

Veronica takes a shuddering breath and opens her mouth to speak when Cheryl interjects “Cousin Cooper” she looks over Veronica's’ head “let me just remind you that whatever Veronica says next are the words of the red-headed neanderthal, not her, so direct your somewhat predictable anger accordingly.” Cheryl's’ tone brokers no room for disagreement and Betty nods. 

Toni squeezes Veronica's shoulders “Alright ‘Ronica” she says softly “give us all the Gorey details.” 

Veronica smiles wanly and begins to explain her conversation with her former beau. “I was held up to you in every way, and in every way I failed. Completely, my interests are trite in comparison to the girl who solves murders and finds serial killers. How could I compare to the girl who looks like an angel, who can fix cars and catch predators.” 

Veronica sighs bitterly “I am nothing but Hiram's puppet in comparison to the girl who stood up to her own father, who’s kiss tastes like strawberry milkshake.” Veronica pulls the blanket tighter around her “his parting words,” she says lowly “If I could do it again. I would. I’d pick her over you a million times over.” 

Veronica takes a deep shuddering breath “and he _laughed_ , like it was funny to rip me open, as if he knew what would hurt me the most.” 

Veronica leans back against Cheryl, who drops a kiss on her forehead before staring at Betty and Toni with murder in her eyes.

“How dare he” she seethes, painted red lips twisting into a snarl “I’ll kill him myself.” 

Betty sits there, silent, processing everything her best friend has just told her. Thinking about how she must now re-evaluate the character of person who’s been her friend since kindergarten. A person she realises slowly, has never been good with not getting his own way, who can be rash and angry and rushes in without looking.

“Veronica” she says feelingly, “I am so incredibly sorry for what Archie has done to you.” 

“I’m so angry” she continues “that he made you cry, that he used me to do it, and I promise you we will make him regret it.”

Cheryl smiles darkly at Betty's proclamation and grabs Toni's hand, “Oh good” she purrs, “I’m in the mood for a little chaos.” 

Toni smiles and looks to Veronica “maybe chaos can wait until tomorrow” she says softly, pulling Veronica to her feet. “Right now, we all need to sleep” she begins to pull Veronica along to her bedroom “Sleepover at Veronica's!” Toni trills grinning at the other two girls as they follow along behind her, Cheryl pausing to lock and deadbolt the trailer door. 

Betty digs through a drawer, pulling out three oversized sleep shirts and tossing them to the other two girls, they quickly change and wipe off makeup as Veronica slides into the middle of her bed, clutching the duvet to her like she is bracing against a storm only she can feel.

The girls all crawl into Veronica’s bed, Betty stroking Veronica's hair, as they settle down into the heavy quilt and extra blankets. “Try and sleep Veronica” Cheryl says through a yawn as she cuddles into Toni “we’ll plot in the morning.” Veronica nods, she is so tired she can barely keep her eyes open and is asleep within minutes.


	2. Embers

The next morning none of the girls wake early, Veronica had brought very thick, very dark curtains from craigslist and they kept out the glare of the morning sun. Although Cheryl, Betty and Toni all wake earlier than Veronica, they refuse to move. In the half light of the bedroom Veronica looks pale and wan, so they sit in her bed and plot around her.

 

Betty is more furious at Archie Andrews now, the voice of her best friend invading her dreams, _like it was funny to rip me open, like he knew what would hurt me the most._

 

The more she thinks about it, the angrier she gets. Betty remembers Veronica explaining one her and Archies’ biggest fights _‘I couldn’t say it back B’_ she remembers her best friend looking upset and tired, elbows resting on the table of a booth at Pop’s double chocolate milkshake in front of her and a plate of onion rings between them.

 

‘ _He doesn’t understand. I didn’t until yesterday, but no one in my family has ever said I love you. I don’t think it’s in our vocabulary. To make yourself vulnerable to another person is not what a Lodge does._ Betty had never seen her friend so quiet, she sat across from her picking the coating from an onion ring. ‘ _We are sharks that scent blood in the water mija. That’s what my father says.’_ Veronica had shrugged, face carefully emotionless _‘to be vulnerable is to give another person power over you. I’m not sure if I want anyone to have that power.’_

 

Betty remembers not really understanding, she had always told people she loved them, her parents, Polly, Jughead even Archie when they were kids. After everything that’s happened in the town, the school and between her and Jughead she thinks she understands Veronicas hesitancy now.

 

Betty looks over at Cheryl and Toni who are quietly whispering to each other and Cheryl is elaborately braiding Toni hair, tens of tiny braids weave about her head like a waterfall. “Has Archie always been this person?” Betty whispers running her hands through her hair before twisting it up into her signature ponytail “has he always been that malicious, just underneath the surface?”

 

Toni shrugs and turns to face her “that’s the thing with the Northside” she says tiredly “everyone hides being these facades of being the perfect all-American, when in reality no-ones’ _actually_ like that. Sure Andrews gave it a good go, but he snapped. Just like Veronica and Cheryl did.” Toni stretches and leans back into Cheryl’s embrace “Just like you will” she adds as an afterthought.

 

“The cracks are already there Betty.” Cheryl says, without malice, “every time your mom forces you into another pastel sweater, every time you pull your hair back into that ponytail because it’s what everyone expects, every time someone assumes you’re _fine_ because you’re Betty Cooper, Perfect Betty Cooper.”

 

“I hate that.” Betty says lowly, “when people call me perfect, it’s just this unreal pressure to be _their_ version of what perfect is. It’s exhausting. The only people who’ve never called me that are you three.” Betty exhales slowly, feels the urge to dig her nails into her palms and resists it, spreading her fingers out onto the comforter.

 

Perfect Betty Cooper she thinks as she examines the comforters’ pattern underneath her palms. Even Jughead uses it to try and keep her out of Serpent business and she knows he does it because he loves her, has this overarching desire to keep her safe, protected. Betty shuts her eyes. _‘I won’t have you ruined with this Betts.’_ Jugheads’ voice invades her thoughts _‘You are perfection Juliet, you don’t need this darkness.’_ Jughead loves her, she knows this and she does love him but the cracks are beginning to show. _I have already got darkness in me_ Betty thinks, _my father is a murderer, my mother was a serpent. You cannot protect me from what is already there._

 

Veronica stirs. “Urgh” she says through a yawn “my eyes feel like sandpaper.” Veronica stretches “time is it?”

 

“A little after 9.30 V” Betty laughs as Veronica touches her face and grimaces at the gritty residue that lingers there. “How are you feeling?”

 

Veronica looks at her and then across to Cheryl and Toni “like I’ve been hit by a truck” she announces, then manages a small grin at Betty and Toni “you’re both excellent cuddlers though” Cheryl pouts “you were on the outside bombshell!” Cheryl launches herself over Toni and wraps herself around Veronica “I will deny this to the general public” she mutters, face in Veronica’s hair “but you look miserable and I don’t like it.”

 

“Relax Cher, the fact you’re a secret softie won’t leave these walls.” Veronica chuckles as Cheryl retreats and looks her in the eyes. “How goes the negotiations with Mrs McCoy? Found a way to rip the rug out from under your parents?”

 

Veronica shrugs “not yet, I’ve got no doubts that she will though. Sierra McCoy is a fierce bitch.” The other girls nod in agreement.

 

“It helps” Veronica says as she crawls from the bed and towards the bathroom “that she’s completely immune to Dad-Hirams’ charms.” Veronica covers her mistake forcefully as she turns on the hot water tap and pulls out a washcloth and cleansing face balm.

 

The girls notice her cover up and say nothing. Veronica is holding herself together with almost inhuman force of will and they all know the breakdown is coming, it’s just a question of when.

 

“I have a meeting with Sierra at 11am.” Veronica explains as she applies the balm to her face and holds the washcloth under the warming water. “Then Cheryl, Toni and I are going shopping, B you’re more than welcome to come. Of course. It’s just we’re shopping on the Southside and your mom can get a little..” she trails off as she uses the wash cloth to wipe the balm and grittiness of her crying episode away.

 

Betty nods and makes a decision “I’m coming” she says resolutely. “I need a new look, this pastel princess thing just isn’t me anymore.” Veronica cheers and Cheryl looks impressed. “Thank god” she drawls “I’ve been dying to see you in _haute couture_ since you joined the vixens.”

 

Betty smiles, “maybe I’m fed up of being perfect.” Betty says with only a hint of bitterness and then starts as Toni jumps behind her. “Toni, what?”

 

“Quiet Ponytail, this is for your own good” she laughs as she gently pulls the hair tie from Betty's hair and runs into the kitchen returning with a pair of scissors. “Everytime I see you with a Ponytail, Ponytail.” Toni grins “this is what’s going to happen” she snips the hairband in two.

 

“Is this the beginning of something ladies” Cheryl demands “should we get jackets?!” Veronica hums as she turns on the shower “our very own pink ladies?” Veronica giggles “Why not, I’ve always wanted to be in a girl gang.” Betty and Toni snort “should I get knuckle dusters?” Veronica quips and the three girls on the bed fall about laughing.

 

Veronica sticks her hand underneath the waters spray to test the heat before she steps into it and begins to think as she shampoos her hair. Yes she feels awful and she’s pretty sure that this is her first heartbreak. Yes she wants nothing more than to sit and wallow and eat ice cream all day but she can’t.

 

Veronica scrapes her nails gently along her scalp, the thought of Archie makes her heart beat uncomfortably loudly and her head hurt but what’s done is done. Veronica Lodge does not countenance cruelty, she does not crawl back to men who belittle and hurt her. No matter how much she thinks she wants to.

 

Veronica rinses the shampoo from her hair and applies a conditioner, tilts her head away from the spray and grabs a cinnamon scented body wash. “Verrronica” Toni whines from the bedroom “I’m hungry, hurry up!” Veronica laughs “give me a minute,” she says as she washes the suds from her body “I’m washing a man out of my hair!”

There’s a moment of silence before Cheryl's incredulous voice snaps out “did you honestly just quote South Pacific?” Veronica laughs, turning off the shower “because that’s a little on the nose, even for you.” Cheryl continues.

 

Veronica wraps herself in a towel and winds one around her hair and she steps back into the bedroom and looks at the three girls on the bed. “Well, if I don’t laugh, I’ll cry.” Veronica says gently. “I would appreciate” she begins “another sleepover tonight with less crying and more ice cream.” The girls grin.

 

Veronica begins to look through her wardrobe, settling on a pair of thick black tights and a longish Ted Baker jumper dress in a deep purple. The other girls have begun to move around the room and freshen up. Veronica applies her tinted moisturiser and begins a very simple eye make up.

 

Toni has wandered into her kitchen and comes back in with a bowl full of granola, chewing loudly. “Ronnie” she sighs out as she swallows “you and I gotta have a talk about your breakfast cereals.” Toni takes another spoonful as Veronica says “It’s good for you TT, just because I’m living on my own doesn’t mean I have to succumb to college levels of nutrition.” Toni rolls her eyes “I’m just saying” she says through a mouthful of cereal “would it kill you to eat a pop tart?”

 

Veronica snorts as she roughly towel dries her hair “alright Toni, I’ll pick some up today” she reaches for her hairdryer. Toni nods resolutely still chewing “want me to liberate some booze from the stockpile?” Toni wiggles her eyebrows, when Hiram brought the White Wyrm the serpents took everything that wasn’t nailed into the floor, leaving the building an empty husk. Veronica nods dragging strands of hair through her fingers “sure” she says lightly “anything but tequila.”

 

Cheryl has pulled a makeup bag from her purse and after using a couple of Veronica's’ face wipes is reapplying eyeliner and lipstick with surgeon like precision. Betty is staring into the mirror, hair around her shoulders, looking perplexed. “I just..” she starts “does my face look weird with my hair down?”

 

“It only looks weird to you because you’re not used to it.” Veronica explains as she shimmies into the jumper dress and eyes herself critically in the mirror. “If you only wear one style of anything you look weird when you try something new.” Cheryl and Toni nod as Veronica reaches into her makeup bag, pulls out a nude gloss and applies it expertly. “Flats or heels?”   
  
“Heels” Cheryl decides firmly “Flats later, but heels signal power.” Veronica nods and slips her feet into her black Louboutins and spritzes perfume onto her neck and wrists. “I brought the car” Cheryl announces “we’ll wait for you at Pop’s.”

 

The girls climb into Cheryl's’ red convertible and she shoots off immediately, tyres spinning, Toni whooping.

 

They pull up to the McCoy’s house and Veronica elegantly slides out of the car and smiles at the girls “I’ll see you later Pink Ladies” she says as she shuts the door and walks up the pathway to the front door. “See ya Riz!” Toni shouts as Cheryl rips the car away from the pavement.

  
Veronica takes a breath to steady her nerves before knocking firmly on the front door. Mrs McCoy opens the door and smiles “Veronica!” Sierra kisses her on each cheek “come in, I think I’ve finished building your case!”   
  
Veronica smiles and steps over the threshold.


	3. Pink Ladies

Cheryl, Betty and Toni have arrived at Pop’s and have slid into a booth, “so” Betty says as they look at the menus “which Pink Lady would you be?” Grinning at the other two girls she says “I mean it’s obvious I’m Sandy” as she strikes a pose and cackles. Cheryl grins “I’m Marty of course” looking at Betty and Toni over the top of her menu “excellent fashion sense, would cut a bitch.” Toni waggles her eyebrows “Frenchie” she points to her hair “duh!” 

 

“God,I am craving the all the pancakes.” Betty says thoughtfully looking at the menu “with whipped cream and strawberries.” Toni puts her menu on the table “don’t know why I bother looking” she says “I get the same thing every time. Large breakfast, scrambled eggs and orange juice” she licks her lips and grins at Cheryl, who is still looking over the menu. “French toast”  she decides “with blueberries and maple syrup” takes a breath and adds “Hash browns too, there’s nothing more tragic than a messy drunk cheerleader.”    
  
Toni and Betty laugh, a server comes by, dropping off three cups of coffee with a jug of milk. Cheryl rattles off their order quickly, before returning to their conversation. “I’m worried about Veronica” Betty says, sipping coffee that’s been sweetened with milk and sugar, “she’s holding herself so tightly that she’s bound to break. I did.” 

 

Cheryl and Toni nod in sympathy, both girls know about Betty’s struggle with prescription medication in the aftermath of the black hood, knows how much she’s trying to recover, how much of it feels like an uphill slog. 

 

“B and V” Toni says “determined to save the world, you need to let off a little steam.” 

 

Betty laughs “after everything that’s happened” she says “I think we deserve a little re-invention.” 

 

The server comes back over balancing plates, Betty sees Veronica dark hair shining as she digs through her purse “and could we get a double chocolate shake” she smiles “extra cherries.” The waitress nods “sure hun” she scribbles in her pad as she walks away. 

 

Veronica is climbing the steps to Pop’s phone pressed to her ear “that is fabulous news” she sings out as she pushes open the door to the dinner “thank you so much Mr Edmunds, I’ll speak to you soon, goodbye.” 

 

Veronica slides into the booth, grinning, eyes bright. “Good news?” Toni asks through a mouthful of scrambled eggs “the best” Veronica replies “that was my investment manager, turns out the businesses we decided to invest in have hit it big and I’m about to get a pay out that means I can get some private security, an accountant, go shopping with my girlfriends and have enough money in the bank for the next stage of my plan and a safety net. Just in case.” 

 

The waitress comes back with a chocolate milkshake “Miss Lodge.”

 

“Jennie” Veronica laughs and rolls her eyes “stop calling me that” Jennie laughs, “can’t” she says shrugging her shoulders “that reaction” she mimics Veronica’s eye roll “it makes me laugh every time.” Jennie smirks and wanders back to the bar, picking up empty plates and glasses on her way. 

 

Veronica picks the cherries from the top of her milkshake and chews thoughtfully whilst perusing the menu, the girls around her waiting so that she won’t have to eat alone. Jennie saunters back over, raises an eyebrow “waffles with bacon and maple syrup please Jennie” Veronica smiles “a side of hash browns and a water.” 

 

“Coming right up” Jennie puts Veronica's order through and brings her a glass of water before wandering to another booth, shoes squeaking on the linoleum. “So” Veronica says after a sip of water “what are we thinking for B & V’s rebranding? I, for one” she takes a sip of her milkshake “have always wanted a pair of leather shorts.” 

 

Toni stares at Veronica in open mouthed astonishment “but you” she pushes out after she swallows a piece of hash brown “you’re all designer labels, pearls and high society outfits. No offence Ronnie, it’s just  _ leather shorts  _ is the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth.” 

 

Toni spears a chunk of sausage with her fork “can’t deny you wouldn’t look hot though” she shoves the sausage in her mouth and grins at Cheryl who huffs “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but my darling is right” she drags her eyes over Veronica suggestively “you would look hot in leather.” 

 

Veronica nods at Toni “I understand where you’re coming from Toni” she sighs “this is difficult to explain but, my parents, they had- have a very clearly defined picture of what they wanted their family to be.” Veronica reaches for her milkshake and takes a long sip “it didn’t matter  that I love dance and wanted to study at Julliard, that I love music and could have spent every night in the East Village because,  _ that is not what a lodge does mija.  _ Don’t get me wrong, I love fashion and clothes but I feel like a stepford wife.” 

 

Veronica sighs bitterly and smiles at Jennie who has brought over her food “extra maple syrup” Jennie says “you deserve it.”  

 

Veronica smiles and douses her waffles in syrup “you think I like wearing dresses that I’m terrified to get dirty? Pearls that feel like a noose? Once I fell over in the ice from wearing shoes my mother insisted I wear out, I tore the skirt I was wearing and when I got home she slapped me.” Toni sucks in a breath as Veronica motions to a tiny scar just in front of her ear, mostly hidden by her dark hair. “It’s not living out of a bag and empty alcohol bottles” she says “but abuse is still abuse, it’s just no one expects it because we have money.” 

 

Veronica cuts into her waffles and the booth is silent for a while as the girls eat, it’s Cheryl who breaks the silence “didn’t you want to rebel?” Veronica takes a large sip of water and shrugs “I was a doll” she says quickly and then words come pouring out  “a living doll for them to present to the world. Look how far we’ve come, look at our beautiful daughter in her designer dresses, shiny and perfect. Pull the string on her back and she talks!” Veronica takes another bite of waffles and continues “I hated it but I learned” she shrugs “how to smile, what to say, how to pick my battles. How to be the perfect New York Princess, how to lie and sneak out so I could do what I wanted. Then this whole debacle with A-Archie and Hiram trying to buy out Riverdale for his nefarious purposes and I snapped. It was all too much.” 

 

Veronica stops suddenly, looks surprised and whispers “I can’t believe I just unloaded on you guys like that, I’m so” Betty cuts her off “don’t you dare apologise Veronica” she says, green eyes wide, “I’m  _ glad _ you told us and I’m so so sorry that I didn’t ever think to  _ ask  _ if you were okay.” Veronica grabs her hand and smiles as she shoves another mouthful of syrup drenched waffles into her mouth. 

 

Cheryl who has finished her meal and is now checking her phone looks up and asserts “It is the curse of strong women” she looks around at the three of them “we continue to work, continue to stride forward, so good at putting on a public face that no one ever thinks to ask if we are okay, and then when we’re not” she shrugs “we’re hysterical, attention seeking ‘ _ you were fine with this before’  _ and just deal with it.”  Cheryl takes a sip of coffee “we can’t be complex darling's, it would hurt men's minds and egos and well that’s just not fair” sarcasm drips off every word and the girls all laugh. 

 

Betty smiles at the three and casually says “maybe we should get jackets” Veronica laughs “pink leather?” Toni perks up “actually” she smirks,  draining her orange juice “I know a guy.” 

 

The girls finish breakfast and slide out of the booth, Cheryl grabs her purse and says proudly “my treat” and saunters over to the till to pay. Toni smiles fondly after her, “ready to rebrand?” Toni smiles looking at Betty and Veronica “so ready” they reply in unison and then burst out laughing. “Good” Toni says “I know just the place.” 

 

The drive back to the south side is quiet, Betty says “are we serious about the jackets? ‘Cause I will tell Jughead we’re all getting pink serpent jackets and he can just deal with it.” “Damn Ponytail” Toni quips “where’s this fire come from?” Betty sighs and says “I’m so sick to death of being perfect Betty Cooper and taking orders from everyone.” 

 

Veronica and Toni cheer approvingly “besides” Betty carries on “I’m dating the ‘Serpent King’ why shouldn’t I get to demand something?” 

 

Veronica smirks “just tell him to imagine how good you’ll look in a serpent jacket with nothing underneath it.” 

 

Toni whistles appreciatively and leans it to whisper in Cheryl’s ear, hand on her thigh “I’d like to see you in a serpents jacket with nothing underneath it” she says huskily and nips at her ear. Cheryl whimpers and  blushes slightly before murmuring back “be nice and we’ll see what  _ arrangement  _ we can come too” she smirks as Toni’s grip on her thigh tightens slightly. 

 

“Girls” Veronica says “Can we keep it PG? Spare a thought for your poor friend who is now single and will have no one to help her with those urges for the foreseeable future” she fans herself “ _ Madre de dios”  _ she huffs out as Betty pats her shoulder sympathetically. “Where are we anyway?”    
  
Cheryl, who has been following Toni’s directions has pulled up in front of a large warehouse on the border between Riverdale and Greendale. Cheryl kills the engine and Toni hops out of the car “this” Toni gestures to the warehouse “is Treasure Trove, the best vintage and thrift shop you will find south of New York.” 

 

Veronica claps her hands delightedly “Toni Topaz I could kiss you” she declares Toni smoulders at her “I wouldn’t mind” she says voice dropping low and Cheryl saunters over to them “I’m not opposed either” she says, pulling both girls closer together “as long as I get to watch.” Toni looks at Veronica’s blown out pupils, “maybe later” she murmurs tracing Veronica’s jawline tenderly with her thumb. 

 

Betty whistles “thanks for the show girls” she smirks and fans herself “that was hot.” They all laugh and head towards the warehouse, Toni pushes the door open and the girls step inside. 

 

“They weren’t kidding around with the name” Veronica breathes “are those Balenciaga biker boots?!” Veronica snatches the boots off of a table showcasing an assortment of things and checks the label and squeals “They are!” Toni passes her a trolley and smiles “thought we could all do with this” she says cheerily. 

 

The warehouse is filled with clothes from every era, jewellery, shoes and oddities. “I’m so ready for a whole new wardrobe” Betty laughs as she throws a pair of heeled black boots and some bright red cigarette style trousers. Cheryl is lusting over a vintage Dior gown when Veronica shouts “no way!” The three girls all turn their heads and Veronica is standing in the racks of clothes clutching a pair of high waisted leather shorts. 

 

They continue shopping: Cheryl and Toni throw a few pieces in but Veronica and Betty fill most of the trolley, they mostly choose things in the same grunge style, Veronica picks out leather and lace with black denim, ripped band t-shirts and jewellery. Betty chooses ripped denim with checked shirts and crop tops that will fit tight to her body. Veronica also throws in packets of fishnets and a pretty marbled glass bong. Betty finds bright purple hair dye and after looking at it for a moment, adds it to her collection.

 

“I’ve always wanted to try the whole ‘under-layer of your hair a different colour’ thing” Betty explains after Cheryl and Toni look at her quizzically “but mom has  _ opinions  _ on suitable hair styles for young ladies.” Veronica comes swinging past arms full of clothes with a pair of heeled boots covered in metal spikes balanced precariously on top and dumps it all into the trolley “dye your hair at mine B” she says dancing between the racks “there’s a bed in the couch if worst comes to worst”

 

“I’m going to find the owner” Toni says, laughing at Veronica’s antics “those leather jackets won’t sew themselves” she kisses Cheryl on the cheek and heads to the back of the warehouse. 

 

Veronica flits back out from a rack “what do we think” she queries as she holds up a  bodysuit, the cups are a deep black, as are the strips of boning but in-between are panels of intricate black lace. Betty nods “you should definitely get that” she smiles, Cheryl wanders over and feels the lace “do the have it in red” she smirks as she begins to flip through the rack. 

 

Toni comes skipping back over “jackets are a go” she kisses Cheryl thoroughly “if we can hang around for an hour.” Veronica claps her hands excitedly “that’s easy, we’ve got a mountain of stuff to try.” They head towards the dressing rooms and spend the next hour laughing and posing in front of the mirrors whilst Cheryl takes group selfies of them in their new outfits, all grinning and pulling stupid faces. 

 

The owner finds them, sprawled out on an old sofa in front of the changing rooms, red faced and clutching stomachs from laughing so hard. “Having a good time girls?” he asks holding out four pink leather jackets, Toni jumps up from her space between Veronica and Cheryl and takes the jackets from him “thanks Rocket” she fist-bumps him “how much do we owe ya?”  

 

Rocket surveys the scene, the pile of clothes in the trolley “you seriously buyin’ all that?” he says, raising a grey eyebrow “on the house kid, no ones done this much of a haul in months.” The girls grin and push the trolley towards the exit where a cash register sits. 

 

Veronica goes first her purchases folded and put into a large clear plastic sack as Rocket inputs numbers into the till. “Damn girl” he whistles “you buyin’ a new wardrobe or something? Your total is $138.50.” Veronica just smiles smiles “something like that” she says as he begins to ring through Betty's purchases, then Cheryl and finally Toni who grins and holds up two containers of hot pink hair dye and a pair of heeled boots.

 

“Goddamn it kid” Rocket grumbles “$12.34” he sighs as Toni puts exact change into his open hand “every goddamn time” he mutters as Toni snorts “Get outta here” he waves a hand at them. The girls wave and tumble out of the door back into the sunlight and Cheryls’ convertible. 

 

“What now ladies?” Cheryl says, jumping slightly as Toni slaps her ass playfully and then dances out of the way. Betty and Veronica giggle “grocery shopping?” Veronica suggests “I have a feeling this girls night might turn into a young serpents night.” 

 

“You’re not wrong” Toni says laughing as Cheryl gets her own back and unlocks the car “we could all do with blowing off a little steam.” They pile the bags of clothes into the boot of Cheryl's car and head back towards town and the grocery store. 

 

They wander round the store, pushing a trolley and arguing about pop tart flavours “I’m just saying” Betty says, throwing her hands up in exasperation “that s’mores pop tarts are clearly the best and you are wrong TT.” 

 

Toni snorts “COOKIE DOUGH is the best Ponytail, don’t make me hurt you.” Cheryl and Veronica roll their eyes “just get a pack of each and be done with it” Veronica asserts as she adds large bottles of lemonade and coke to the trolley along with an assortment of frozen pizzas and some Ben and Jerry’s. They make it to the check out and head back to the trailer park. Betty and Veronica unpack and tidy Veronica’s trailer and set up in the kitchen to dye Betty’s hair whilst Toni and Cheryl sneak off to raid the stockpile.

 

They’ve all agreed that Toni should be the one dying hair, as she has the most experience. Veronica turns the TV on for some sort of background noise when Cheryl and Toni fall back into the trailer clutching bottles. “We bring social lubricant!” Cheryl announces “copious amounts of social lubricant.” 

 

Toni grins “we saw Sweetpea, Fangs and Jones” she drops some of the bottles on the kitchen counter “told ‘em to get here for 9, and to bring their own booze.” Veronica nods “great, we can have girl time before the muscle arrives” she wanders to the bedroom and kicks off her heels, moaning in delight as her feet relax. 

 

“Have you got any old towels V?” Toni shouts down the hall “not really” Veronica calls back “but” she says as she wanders back down the hallway to the kitchen carrying the clear plastic bag from Treasure Trove, grabbing a pair of scissors she cuts along one of the seams and wraps it around Betty’s shoulders “how about this?” Betty clutches the plastic around her and plops down onto a stool in the centre of the kitchen.

 

“Perfect” Toni says as she twists the top part of Betty's hair up onto the top of her head and wraps a hairband around it before twisting the cap of the container of purple dye and snapping on a pair of latex gloves. 

 

“Can I have a shower?” Cheryl asks as she drags her bag of purchases into the trailer “I don’t want to go back to Thistle House to come back here.” 

“Sure, you know where everything is Cher” Veronica says distractedly as she opens a packet of pop tarts “Alright Toni, lets see what the fuss is about.” 

 

“Ready Betty?” Betty nods, biting her lip slightly and Toni begins to massage dye into her hair. 

 

Toni whoops as Veronica puts her pop tarts in the toaster and goes back to tapping on her phone. Toni finishes massaging dye into Betty’s hair and pulls off the gloves, throwing them in the bin “leave that for about 15 minutes B” she says “then we’ll wash it out.”

 

“Fuck!” Betty and Toni turn to look at Veronica who is standing there, glaring at the Pop Tarts “no one told me the middles were like molten lava!” Toni snorts and Betty laughs, Veronica pouts and Toni sidles up to her “Poor baby” she says backing Veronica into the kitchen counters and leaning in “want me to kiss it better?” Veronica exhales sharply “Not fair” she mutters, pupils blown. Toni shoots her a filthy grin “you’re kinda tiny you know?” she puts her hands either side of Veronica, caging her in “I’m aware” Veronica growls “you’re not that much taller than me.”    
  


“Toni!” Cheryl is stood there in a towel, smirking, “I thought we agreed on not seducing girls without me.” Veronica inhales and Betty looks torn between embarrassment and being ever so slightly turned on “but gorgeous” Toni breathes out “look at her.” 

 

Veronica is still trapped between the kitchen counter and Toni’s body, cheeks flushed and pupils blown, breathing heavier than usual. “I know darling but try and behave” Toni sighs loudly and steps away from Veronica who is staring, dark eyes glinting.

 

“Careful girls” Veronica says more confident after a couple of deep breaths and the fact that there is space between them “keep that up and I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to resist” she takes a bite of now cold pop tart “especially now I don’t have the scruples of a relationship to hold me back.” 

 

This time it’s Toni who inhales and glances at Cheryl whose eyes are glinting “throwing down the gauntlet V?” Cheryl purrs out and Betty pipes up “well” she says, licking her lips “there’s more than one way to initiate a serpent.” 

 

Three heads snap towards her and Toni breathes out “Betty Cooper, you little genius” Betty smiles “I could kiss you” she continues and Betty smirks “best take that up with Juggy, Toni” she says as she hops off the stool she’s been sitting on. 

 

“I think it’s time to wash the dye off” green eyes filled with mirth, she scampers to Veronica's bedroom. Veronica marches behind her “don’t you ruin my towels Betty Cooper!” 

 

“I’m going to change out of this” Veronica throws behind her “won’t be long, try not to fuck in my kitchen.” 

 

“I would never” Cheryl breathes out whereas Toni just groans “you’re such a spoilsport V.” Veronica laughs and shuts her bedroom door. 


	4. Smoulder

There are a few beats of silence after Veronica shuts the door and Toni stares at Cheryl, who is still standing in the kitchen wrapped in a towel, she stalks closer to her.  “Such a shame” she stalks towards Cheryl “my girl looks so pretty” she husks out, backing Cheryl against the wall “nothing but a towel, helping me seduce one of her friends.” Cheryl whimpers as Toni presses one of her legs between her thighs and grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. 

 

“Did you like it baby” Toni whispers, trailing kisses down the redheads throat grinning into the skin as Cheryl bucks underneath her “did you like watching me play with your friend?” Toni bites down onto the juncture between Cheryl's neck and shoulder “yes” Cheryl moans out “I liked it, Tone, please” she trails off as Toni pulls her into a filthy open mouthed kiss, still holding on to her wrists and grinning as Cheryl bucks against her thigh. 

 

“Dirty girl” she murmurs as Cheryl whimpers and rides her thigh, trying to be quiet and quick. Toni lives for moments like these, Cheryl is so strong and in control except at times like this Cheryl is beautiful always but when she’s caught up in this and trusting Toni she’s  _ stunning.  _

 

“Come on baby” she whispers in Cheryl's ear “if you can be quick and finish before Veronica and Betty come out you’ll get a reward” she drags a hand down the front of Cheryl's body, slipping inside her towel to fondle a nipple “don’t you wanna cum baby?” Cheryl nods, eyes wide and glassy. Toni pinches her nipple and Cheryl's back arches, biting into Toni’s neck to hide her moans as she orgasms. Toni whispers praise into her ears as she rides out her climax, shaking and clenching as Toni releases her from the wall and pulls her into her arms. 

 

“You” Cheryl says as she rights her towel and heads to the sink “are a menace” she gets herself a glass of water. Toni follows her over, smiling as she hears the bedroom door opening “yeah,” she says “but I’m  _ your  _ menace.” 

 

Veronica wanders back into the kitchen wearing yoga shorts and a slouchy tee. Betty trails behind wrapped in a pink fluffy robe, one that’d she’d left behind from their last sleepover, hair wet on her shoulders and cheeks pink. “You doing your hair too Toni?” Veronica asks as she pulls a couple more glasses down from a cupboard and filling them with water. 

“Do you mind? I don’t wanna use all your water.” 

Veronica waves a hand “don’t worry” she turns her oven on “do your hair and shower, we’ll eat and by that point the boiler will be full again.”    
  
“Sweet, where’s the plastic sheet B?” 

 

“In the bathroom sink, I washed it off for you” Betty says, pulling a hair brush through her hair, wincing when the bristles snag on a tangle. Toni pulls off her shirt and drapes it over a chair “Not that I’m opposed to the show darling” Cheryl says “but why are you stripping in the kitchen?” 

 

“Don’t wanna get dye on my shirt” Toni smirks “plus I felt like showing off” she skips off down to the bathroom to grab the plastic sheet and wraps it round her like a cape before heading back into the kitchen grabbing another pair of latex gloves from her backpack and a container of her signature pink dye. “Babe” she gestures to Cheryl “will you help?” 

 

Cheryl puts her glass of water down and saunters over to Toni, grabbing the gloves and pulling them on. “Same places as before?” Toni nods “please.” Cheryl makes quick work of brightening the strands of pink hair and soon enough is pulling the gloves off “Ronnie, do you have some clothes I could borrow until party time?” Veronica nods “sure, yoga pants okay?” 

“Perfect” Cheryl follows Veronica to the bedroom where she has dug out a pair of soft gray yoga pants and another slouchy jumper, which she hands over.

 

“Thanks V.”   
  
“No problem” Veronica smiles and walks out of the bedroom leaving Cheryl to dress in privacy. 

Back in the kitchen, Toni is digging through her backpack and pulls out a fluffy robe, not dissimilar to Betty’s and at Veronica’s querying look says “Always prepared ‘Ronica, always prepared.” Betty giggles and Veronica nods as she pulls out two of the pizzas she brought earlier, puts them onto trays and slides them into the oven. Cheryl wanders out of the bedroom, towel wrapped around her hair and holding a hairdryer. 

 

“Cousin Cooper” she says brandishing the hairdryer “let me dry and style your hair before you leave it to  _ air dry _ ” she shudders and plugs the hairdryer into the wall next to the breakfast bar where Betty is perched. “Do you have curling tongs V?” 

 

“Yeah” she says lightly “I’ll go and grab them” Toni follows her “might as well get in the shower now” she says cheerfully. Veronica turns to look at her sternly “and I’ll tell you, the same thing I told B, do not wreck my towels.” Toni grins and kisses her on the cheek before darting off to the bathroom. Veronica pulls her curling tongs from a drawer and takes them back into the kitchen where Cheryl has almost finished drying Betty’s hair. 

 

“B!” Veronica squeals “your hair looks amazing already!” The under layers of Betty's hair have turned a vibrant lavender that peek out between the strands of blonde. “Now to add a little bounce” Cheryl says taking the tongs and plugging them in so they they can heat up. 

Veronica goes to remove the pizzas from the oven and cuts them into slices before grabbing a handful of napkins and placing them on the breakfast bar “Don’t want to wash up” she explains before putting a heat proof mat down and dumping the two trays of pizza on the top. 

 

Toni comes wandering up the hallway, wrapped in her robe “do I smell food” she says wrapping a towel around her hair. Veronica nods, mouth full of pizza, she is fiddling with a soundbar that she’s added to the small bookcase in the ‘living room’ and hisses in irritation “No matter what I do, I can’t get this damn thing to work  _ pedazo de mierda! _ ” 

 

Betty and Cheryl laugh, Cheryl eating pizza one handed as she continues to curl Bettys’ hair. Toni joins Veronica “let me look at it V” she coaxes, hiding a laugh as Veronica continues to glare at the machine. “Where’s your phone so I can set the bluetooth?” Veronica hands over her phone and Toni smiles at the lock screen, its a photo that Cheryl had taken earlier that day, all four of their faces squished together and smiling. Setting the bluetooth up and pulling open the music app Toni clicks on shuffle and music fills the small space. “There” she says “All fixed.” Veronica kisses her cheek and dances off to get another slice of pizza. 

 

“There! All done Betty” Cheryl announces releasing the last section of hair from the tongs, Betty runs to the bathroom to look at Cheryl's’ handiwork. “Holy shit” she breathes out looking in the mirror “I look like my mom when she was young.” Betty comes back into the kitchen and gives Cheryl a hug before taking a slice of pizza and sitting next to Veronica on the couch. 

 

“You look amazing B” the Latina says giving her a one armed hug before standing up and stretching. “I’m going to shower, would you mind curling my hair later Cher?” Cheryl chews and swallows a bite of pizza “sure, if you’ll do my eyes? I can never get the colours to ‘smoke’ like you can.” 

 

“Deal” Veronica says as she wanders down to her bathroom and shuts the door behind her. “Want me to do your hair  _ amour _ ?” Cheryl purrs to Toni, who jumps up onto the stool, slice of pizza in each hand. Cheryl brushes through her hair gently pulling out snags and tangles as Toni chews on pizza thoughtfully. 

 

“Hey Betty?” 

 

Betty wanders over to the kitchen for another slice of pizza “Yeah?”    
“Do you have an issue with us, uh, hitting on your best friend?” Betty laughs through a mouthful of pizza “The only way I’d have an issue, is if Veronica had an issue.” Toni looks surprisingly pleased at the the blondes words, as Betty chews on another bite of pizza she says “besides V’s always been  _ equal opportunities  _ as she puts it and the three of you together is ridiculously hot.” Cheryl smirks delightedly ‘Damn straight” she laughs out as she turns on the hairdryer. 

 

Betty’s green eyes are filled with mirth as she says “honestly though, if you do decide to mess around tonight I’m pretty sure Sweet Pea will combust.” Toni snorts “that’s because he’s had a hard on for Lodge since she fired that gun.” Toni shoves a pizza crust in her mouth, chews rapidly and swallows “tell him that the princess and her redheaded prince broke up and he’ll be doing a jig.” They all laugh at that mental image. 

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the whirr of the hairdryer and the murmur of the TV the only noise, along with the faint sound of running water from the bathroom.


End file.
